No
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: mi segundo song fic! yeah! pareja SasuSaku... canción de Shakira XD... espero ver susu reviews así que leanlo!


**NI HOO!... aki otra vez con un nuevo song fic, esta vez la pareja es SasuSaku… como lo prometí en mi anterior song fic… solo espero que les guste… bueno ahora si les dejo este song fic!...**

**"NO" **

Una chica de pelorosa, caminaba por las calles de Konoha cuando vio frente a ella una pequeña plaza, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y muy prontos unos recuerdos le inundaron…

**Flash back **_(Sakura POV)_

Cuando sentí que Sasuke-kun se acercaba me puse muy nerviosa, pero ya había tomada una decisión, aunque me sintiera mísera después… lo vi cerca y trato de abrazarme.

_No, no intentes disculparte _

_No juegues a insistir_

_La excusa ya existían antes de ti_

Me negué, no quería que él me tocara, no quería que el me hiriera más como antes, casi cinco años espere para que él volviera y cuando al fin llego, no lo podía creer, estaba muy cambiado ¿o era yo la que había cambiado?...

_No, no me mires como antes _

_No hables en plural_

_La retórica es tu arma más letal_

"Sakura ¿Qué pasa?"… pregunto mirándome, yo simplemente le mire sería, no podía creer que tuviera el descaro de hablarme después de todo lo que me hizo…

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí _

_Adentro _

Me seguía mirando extraño ya que yo no me había lanzado a sus brazos y hablado algo aún "dime ¿Qué te pasa?" me volvió a preguntar y mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, aún me dolía todo y con él cerca simplemente aumentaba el daño

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es_

_Romperle el corazón a alguien asi_

Me estremecí cuando sentí tu aproximación, no podía pensar que aún fueras así conmigo, después de todo lo que vi tuyo con Ino, aún sabiendo que estábamos saliendo hace bastante tiempo… ¿Cómo me pudo hacer eso?...

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor _

_No me la dio más nadie _

_Lo juro no miento_

"¡no me toques!" grite cuando sentía la mano de él en mi mejilla cosa que me asusto y repugno a la ves de sobre manera… ¿Cuándo llegue a tenerle tanto asco?... él me miro extrañado pero yo ya no era la misma, él no eras el mismo… algo nos había cambiado…

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno _

_No se puede dedicar el alma _

_A acumular intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que le cemento _

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntaste molesto, reflejo de esos ojoso grises "¿te molesto algo, sonreí con amargura, tanto tiempo que esperaba a que tú volvieras y v cuando lo hiciste, me traicionaste con mi amiga y de esa manera… tome valor y te mire "Sasuke-kun…. Terminamos…" termine diciendo algo bajo

_Espero que no esperes que te espere _

_Después de mis veintiséis_

_La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies _

"¿Qué?" fue su palabra ante las mías recién dichas, lo mire a los ojos, mis ojos aún luchaban por no llorar no soltar ni una sola lágrimas más, yo ya había tomado la decisión de que no lloraría más por él, nunca más "debes estar mal Sakura"… volvió a hablar, pero yo ya no le escuchaba…

_Y voy deshojando margaritas _

_Y mirando sin mirar _

_Para ver si así te irritas y te vas_

"vamos Sakura, recapacita" me dijiste eso como su fuera mi última oportunidad, yo simplemente te ignore, como ignore el llanto que tenía mi corazón aquellos momentos, sentí como tomabas mis manos cariñosamente cuando comencé a caminar en dirección contraría a la tuya… "¡¡no me toques, nunca más!" grite de inmediato y te mire triste

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más _

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí_

_Adentro _

"no me toques, no quiero saber nada mas de ti" dije ya casi en susurro esa acción me dolió demasiado, él se aparto de mi preguntando el por que de mi actitud, yo simplemente sonreí son tristeza "te vi con Ino, saliendo, teniendo una "cita"…" me miro asombrado "¿Cómo?..." no lo deje terminar… "Ino me contó de su pequeño noviazgo…"… se acerco y yo me aleje "Sasuke… aléjate… no ves que así me haces mas daño… me lastimas de esta manera…"

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es _

_Romperle un corazón a alguien asi… _

Camine dándole la espalda, aún me dolía aquella traición… no me puedo creer que me hiciera eso… me digo con tristeza ¿Por qué a mi?... escuche que me llamaba pero no volteé, me dolía verlo, me dolía su "amor"

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor _

_No me la dio más nadie_

_Te juro no miento_

Me detuvo con la impaciencia y malestar vigentes en sus rostro, pero yo no lo mire, rehusé aquella vista y como pude me solté, con furia, rabia lo que fuera que tenía, aquello que tenía contenido desde el momento en que me mintió y jugo conmigo y mis sentimientos… pero ya nunca más me haría sufrir nunca más…

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno _

_No se puede dedicar el alma _

_A acumular intentos _

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento _

**Fin flash back **_(fin Sakura POV)_

Se miro las manos, sentía unas cuantas lágrimas pero no se preocupo

"Después de todo, yo lo quise así…" se dijo mas tranquila y se levanto donde estaba sentada recordando todo.

Además era un día hermoso y sentía que tenía todo el tiempo para olvidarlo.

"no pienso dejarme morir… no por él" se dijo mirando el cielo claro y pensando en su futuro se retiro de aquel lugar

Mientras caminaba una sonrisa cruzo su angelical rostro.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Chibi-Hinata: listo terminado el segundo song fic… ¡¡no me odien! por dejar a Sasuke como un bastard, pero necesitaba a uno y fue le primero que se me vino a la mente XD... no ( a mi muy humilde parecer) tan bien como le anterior pero en fin… no todo se puede tener en esta vida XD… además la pareja esta nunca me deja muy conforme… pero… oki… ya se que me porte mal con Sasuke y todo peor que le voy hacer… (me gusto en cierto modo hacer así XD) y sobre lo de song fic anterior "día de enero" y el punto de vista del rubiecito digo que estoy trabajando en ello… así que simplemente aguarden un poco y debo avisar que Asuka-neechan esta trabajando en un song fic… pero no se cuando lo saque XD… mientras yopes… seguiré asiendo esto cuando la señora inspiración se vaya y ya tengo varios son fic escritos XD… antes de terminar arigatouuuuuuuu a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mi anterior song fic! Arigatou a todos y ya ven sigo aki XD… MATTA NEEE!**


End file.
